


Twice

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Watson's many marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boring dinner party in the early 1920s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice

“You were married once, weren’t you, Dr. Watson?”

I have no excuse, except that by the age of seventy a man grows tired of lying. “Twice, actually,” I replied.

A couple yards away, Holmes’ brandy glass jumped in his hand.

“Indeed? I didn’t know that.”

“It was a long time ago,” I said. I tried not to smile – I should not be smiling at the implications she would read from that. She murmured in sympathy, so I must have been successful.

Holmes cornered me as we left.

“Twice,” he said only.

“Of course twice,” I told him. “You were there.”


End file.
